A Huntress and a Supergirl
by Mama Wolf Pack
Summary: Prompt: Alex and Kara debate Kara's friendship with Helena "Huntress" Bertinelli. Alex is worried she might influence Kara in a negative way given Bertinelli is the more aggressive version of Huntress, but Kara thinks she's misunderstood and doesn't take things any further than Alex would to save people.


**AN:** Minor references to Helena Bertinelli (Huntress) from the Arrow (2012) TV Show, the rest can be found with a simple wikipedia search about her.

* * *

 ** _"Kara, we need to talk."_**

 _Oh boy. Never in the history of anywhere on any planet were those words ever a good thing. Say something normal!_

 ** _"Hey Alex, what's up?"_** she replied, popping the 'p' at the end. _Nailed it._

 ** _"Meet me at your place when you're… done with whatever you're doing."_**

 ** _"No problem, see you later, love you!"_**

 ** _"Love you too"_** the agent hung up, already feeling a headache brewing as she watched the monitor screens.

"Uh oh someone's in trouble" the leather-clad figure teased, all the while not pausing to look where she fired crossbow bolts.

"Oh shut up, she just wants to catch up since I haven't seen her since the last time I saw her…" the alien mumbled, ducking the blows aimed at her head and kicking her assailants away from her.

"And when did you last see her?" the vigilante asked shooting off a smirk at the blonde as she twirled, kicking a thug in the back of the knee before knocking him out with a blow to the back of the head with the butt of her crossbow, all in one graceful movement.

"Yesterday" Kara conceded, grabbing the arm of the last masked gunman and sending him Huntress' way who was waiting and clotheslined the poor man. He didn't get back up.

"You're in trouble," Helena said with a nod of finality, grinning as probably one of the most powerful beings on the planet stared back grumpily.

"Anyway," Kara clapped her hands, digging for a change of subject, "I took down ten guys so I win the bet" smirking triumphantly at Huntress, who merely _tsked_ in return.

"Eleven," Helena's expression was the picture definition of smug.

"What?" Kara squawked, gaping at the vigilante.

Helena smiled back serenely, whistling a cheerful tune as she pointed down at the twitching figure at her feet.

"I threw him at you!"

"And I knocked him out, you're welcome," this time she laughed outright as the Girl of Steel's mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out.

"Face it sweetie, you lost the bet and now drinks are on you" Huntress holstered her crossbow.

Any witty reply Kara may have had was cut off by the sound of police sirens getting closer. "Rain check on those drinks?"

"You know where to find me, Supergirl."

"'Till next time Huntress."

The two nodded at each other, wearing matching grins as one swung away on a rope line while the other disappeared into the night sky.

Kara opened her door with a tentative smile, ushering Alex in and shutting the door behind her.

"So..." She started, glancing up at her sister and feeling very much like she had just been called to the principal's office even though it was technically Alex who called to come over.

There was a pregnant pause as Alex seemingly warred with herself and Kara began shifting nervously, waiting for an explosion of some sort.

"So… I saw you on the news today"

"Okay…" Kara tried not to make it obvious that she was confused. She failed.

"Amateur footage. A civilian caught most of the fight on some scratchy smartphone video."

"Oh yeah that, yes, that." Kara clicked, finally understanding why her sister had her 'serious' face on. _Sort of._ "The mafia had a bunch of goons unloading crates of weapons and these _really_ creepy teddy bears so Huntress and I-"

"There. Stop." Alex held her hands up and halted the flow of words coming out of her sister's mouth. "That is what I'm worried about."

"What?" Once again Kara was left dumbfounded. "Alex I am bulletproof and if those weapons, _and_ those bears, got out on the streets-"

"Kara I am well aware you are bulletproof and I am very thankful for that fact," Alex looked pleadingly at her sister, wanting her to understand, "what I am worried about is your association with the Star City vigilante."

"Wait, what's the problem with me working with her? We're both on the same side and we both want to protect people, _so we do._ "

"I don't trust her."

"You don't even _know_ her." Kara turned towards the kitchen.

"And you do?" Alex called out challengingly, a few steps behind her sister.

"I know that she was wanted for the murder of at least ten US marshals a few years back. I know for a fact that she is unpredictable and violent and has been known to torture people for information."

Kara's lips thinned as she positioned herself so that the kitchen island separated her and her sister.

"All right, but she works alongside the SCPD now and she doesn't kill people anymore."

"And what about all the people that he put arrows through? Those, what, don't count?" the agent fired back.

"She's a hero, Alex. She has saved lives from some of the most dangerous criminals known to man. Repeatedly." Kara's tone was resolute, her stance unwavering.

"No Kara, you're a hero. You offer protection, hope and light. National City looks up to you and are beginning to rely on you. Some people want to _be_ you. What that vigilante does is carry out a dark reckoning for her city. It is a brutal, violent vision of justice, one you do not and should not share."

"Alex," Kara sighed, "you don't know her like I do." _You know her_ _ **only**_ _as the Huntress, vigilante criminal ass-kicker, I know her as_ _ **both**_ _the Huntress_ _ **and**_ _Helena Bertinelli, protective and selfless school teacher._

"Then please Kara, please enlighten me" Alex implored for she truly wanted to understand why her little sister would stand by someone like Huntress so strongly.

"I- I _can't_ Alex, I'm sorry," _not without betraying_ _ **her**_ _trust_ "Just, please trust me okay? Trust that I know what I am doing and that my instincts aren't leading me astray and I'm not so naïve as people thinks I am." Kara beseeched.

The sisters stared at each other for a time, trying to see through the other without the actual use of any powers.

Wordlessly, Alex moved around the island and wrapped her arms tightly around her baby sister and tucked her chin into the crook of her neck, trying to express without words her meaning. _There's no one I trust more._

If Kara were human, she would have found herself struggling for breath, but she wasn't, so with a small smile she returned the hug in kind, although more mindful of her strength than her sister was.

They stayed there for a while, not mindful of anything but each other. _'I'm sorry'_ , _'I love yous'_ and _'its okays'_ going unsaid but heard.

When they parted, they still stayed close in comfortable silence.

Until Alex spoke.

"So, I heard you dealt with some creepy teddy bears today."

"Ugh." Kara stomped off in an effort to hide the traitorous upward-curling of her mouth.

Alex still saw it.

* * *

 **AN: So this is the fourth re-write of this particular story, I'm just a bit iffy about it though I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Once again, this story is un-beta-ed and has only gone through the briefest of scans for errors so, meh :/ lol**

 ** _Please do leave a comment good/bad/anything, I'm a tough cookie, I can handle it._**

 **And finally , I'm open for requests on what you may all like to see and I'm excited to announce that I may have something(s) multi-chapter or continuation of previous stories **(work in progress)


End file.
